Twilight
by jaraismylife
Summary: "I just want to try something," he whispered, taking unnecessary deep breaths, inhaling her sweet scent. He leaned closer, then paused once more "Don't move," Mara nodded slightly, afraid her heart would beat out of her chest. And Jerome Clarke pressed his lips to hers. It's Twilight as you've never seen it, Anubis Style. Go on, click and give it a go. Feedback is loved. x
1. Chapter 1

**First multi chapter. It's Twilight with House of Anubis Characters. I do not own twilight or house of Anubis. Although I wish I did. **

**Characters: (I'd read, it'd make more sense)**

Edward-Jerome

Bella-Mara

Jacob-Mick

Rosalie-Patricia

Emmet-Eddie

Alice-Amber

Alfie-Jasper.

Carlisle-Fabian

Esme-Nina

Jessica-Joy

**BEGINNING**

"New girl in the school today." Jerome sighed, raking his hands through his hair. "Are you keeping Alfie under control?" Jerome could almost hear her thoughts- Well. Okay. In all fairness, he could hear her thoughts.

_Stop it, Jerome. He can control himself, he's not ridiculously stupid. He's smarter than you. He's been brought up in a worse env-_

"I'm sorry, Amber," Jerome shook his head. Looking down at his 'sister'. Ah Amber, she was the happy go lucky, fashion obsessed one. He often wondered whether she should have been allowed the gift of seeing into the future. It wasn't…well, who was he to decide? She was older than him anyway.

"No, I'm sorry." She sighed, taking a deep breath for show "Anyway, you're right, I should warn him. Her blood smells a lot better than the rest of them. Have you smelt it? Like…freesia, floral somehow…" she drifted off for a moment, before regaining her posture and flicking her long blonde hair back.

"No," Jerome shook his head, biting back a smile "I haven't had the pleasure yet, Amber."

"Well watch out, it really hits you," she shook her head.

"I'll manage," Jerome waved her off. _Ah there she is _Jerome heard Alfie's thoughts before he saw his 'brother'. Alfie came walking at normal speed towards them. He sent out a calming effect to both of them, and Jerome smiled at him.

_Thanks for warning her about me Jerome. As I'm sure you have. But I'll be fine. They all smell so great to me that I can't tell the difference at all. Not one smells better than the other. They all smell appetising. One more person won't make that much of an effect. I'll be in pure hell anyway_

"Sorry, Alfie," Jerome grinned at him. "I know, you'll be fine. Amber would be able to see if anything was going to go wrong."

Amber smiled up at her boyfriend, kissing him softly, and Jerome turned away, trying to block out their mental voices to give them some amount of privacy. But his entire family knew, that when they accepted him into their home, they had lost an awful amount of their privacy. But still, Jerome tried to give them their space when he felt they deserved it. "See, Alfie? Don't worry, I'm looking into the future, and everything's fine." And as if to double check, she thought about it hard, Jerome watched with her, and saw the flashes, but none of them involved Jasper killing the new girl, whose name Jerome had learnt was Mara Jaffray. He recognised the second name. Jaffray. Her father was a police man around here. Well that was something. At least Alfie would think twice about killing her. Not that Mr Jaffray would have caught him of course, Alfie was clever. Almost as clever as he was. Well, he was more experienced in fighting in all fairness.

_See you later, Jerome. She'll be sitting beside you in Biology. Clear a space _he heard Amber's voice chime. Jerome rolled his eyes, but nodded, watching the two of them walk away. Alfie still quite stiff as a group of girls walked past him and a strong breeze passed by. But Alice kept a tight grip.

**Line Break**

"So," Derek grinned, as he walked the new girl to science. "Where are you from?"

Mara smiled, tucking her hair back behind her ear shyly "Hampshire,"

"What brings you here?" he asked, frowning. He leaned forward, holding the door open for her. Mara shrugged, not really wanting to answer the question. She couldn't quite shorten the lengthy deep emotional problem.

"Leave her alone," Joy sighed, shoving past Derek. But really she was just angry. Was this Mara really much prettier than her? She didn't think so. Derek just had a thing for small girls. Plus…Joy was kind of out of his league. Well at least she was in her own mind. "Come on, Mara," she linked arms with the girl walking in. "Mr Smith? This is Mara, the new girl." Mara smiled nervously as the teacher assessed her.

"Hello Mara!" he beamed, he looked down at his seating chart, then frowned. "I'm quite sorry dear, but I only have one seat left, so you can't sit with Joy. You'll be sitting…over there," he nodded with his head, and Mara turned, to see a spare seat on the desk with a very pale blonde boy. A very _handsome _pale blond boy. She felt the colour rising in her cheek.

"T-that's fine," she nodded. She could have sworn she heard Joy sigh beside her. Mara walked over to the desk, smiling. The boy frowned at her for a moment, then looked at her hard, oddly focused on her forehead. "Can I help you?" she asked after a moment. Slightly self conscious, she resisted the urge to feel her forehead, was there a pen mark of something there? The boy rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath as he was about to explain, but as soon as he did. He stiffened. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, clutching his arm. He yanked himself away from her, moving his seat to the very edge of the desk. Mara frowned at him, turning to see Joy who sat a few seats in front.

Joy shook her head, and shrugged "I'll explain at lunch," she mouthed. Mara nodded, scotching her chair as far away as she could. If this boy didn't want to talk to her, then fine. She wasn't going to make an effort.

Mara Jaffray. She was here. Finally. She wondered whether her mother minded the fact she was gone. If she had even noticed. She listened to the teacher talk, even though she already knew the material. He had a good teaching technique, she noted. He was very good at explaining things. With him, Mara knew she would do well at her end of year exams. But then again, Mara Jaffray would have done well, even with the worst teacher on the planet. So when he asked if anyone knew anything about the increase of skin cancer, her hand shot up into the air.

"Ah yes, Mara?"

And she told him all she knew. She was speaking for about fifteen minutes. Her hands waving about as she made the hand gestures, brushing her hair out of her face as she explain the ozone layer. He didn't stop her, no, in fact, he crossed his arms and sat on his desk, watching her go on, encouraging her. A few students watched her, listening. Amazed that the new girl was above and beyond. A few students watched, judging her. So the new girl was a nerd? Well, it was about time. And a few students, doodled in their books, happy that the teacher wasn't picking on them, so they could waste lesson time.

When she had finished the bell went, and Mara and Mr Smith jumped, smiling. "Perfect Mara! You seem to know the whole unit!" Mara blushed, and didn't notice Jerome stiffen further beside her. "Where you in the advanced science unit back home?"

Back home. Mara seemed to ponder his words for a moment, and she liked them. Yes, back home, she was. "Yes," she nodded, collecting up her stuff.

"Well then, it's good you're sat beside Jerome,"

Jerome? Ah, the handsom- the pale boy. He stopped at his name, almost near the door. And he looked angry that he had been stopped. Of course, wasn't every student angry if they were stopped when they wanted to escape the lesson? "Yes, Mr Smith?" he asked, his voice was smooth, like velvet. But it sounded strained, in Mara's opinion.

"You and Mara can work on some advanced stuff, no need for you to be doing what you already can. Won't it be nice for you have someone at your same level of knowledge?"

Jerome rolled his eyes, and his smirk was obvious, amusement in his shining eyes. "Same level of knowledge?" he paused, shaking his head slightly "I mean, yes. It will be great." He turned to Mara, and her eyes widened slightly. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence," and he turned and stalked out.

**Line Break**

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Amber screamed. They were all in the car, pulling out.

"What?" Jerome hissed as he backed out of the car park, all the other students, watching in awe of their car. Of course, it was a lovely car. A bit obvious, but hey. It went fast. He sat in the driver's seat, Amber beside him. Alfie just behind her. And then Eddie and Patricia in the corner. Patricia, as per usual was obsessed with her own reflection in the window, and Eddie was thinking about wrestling a bear.

"Do you know how close you were to killing that girl? I thought you were under control?!"

"Wow!" Eddie leaned forward "You almost killed someone?" Jerome gritted his teeth together. "Nice one!" he patted Jerome on the shoulder, and to a normal human being, it would have crushed every single bone in their arm. But even though Jerome was a vampire, made out of stone. Eddie's strength was like no other, and it hurt.

Patricia just laughed, but didn't look up. Jerome was glad at that moment that he was the only one who could mind read. He didn't want them to know that he hadn't been able to read the girl's mind. It was something that had always come naturally to him, the voices from their heads. But….he couldn't do it. It was a strange feeling, being kept in the darkness like that.

Jerome sped out of the school parking lot and drove down the road. "I wasn't going to do anything," he sighed.

"I saw it. You were this close-" she placed her forefinger and thumb together "-to killing that poor girl." She sighed "You know, it helps to think of them as people, Jerome. She's new here-"

"Amber." Jerome cut her off. And it all fell silent in the car.

_Not nice is it? _Jerome heard Alfie' voice in his head. _To have everyone fawning over the 'crazed newborn' and it makes it worse when you know you can do it. _"I finally empathise with you." Jerome sighed

"What?" Eddie asked in confusion

"Someone thought something, and Edwards answering it," sighed Patricia, blowing softly on her nails.

"Who asked the question?" Eddie asked curiously. Jerome didn't answer, because Eddie didn't care enough to pursue the question. He was still thinking about killing a bear when he got home. That was why Jerome didn't mind reading Patricia and Eddie's mind. Eddie was never thinking anything that he wouldn't say out loud, and Patricia was so outrageously shallow that it was more painful for him to listen.

"You didn't smell her." Jerome sighed to Amber's unvoiced question.

"I have, actually." Amber reminded him of this morning, bringing up the memory in her mind so Jerome could see it perfectly. "I can't believe yourself restraint almost snapped like that. She smells nice Jerome, but not that much."

"Oh come on," Eddie sighed "Maybe she's your _one_,"

"My one?" Jerome repeated frowning. He read Eddie's mind and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Eddie believed that there was a human being for every vampire. A human being whose blood was made for that vampire especially. Eddie had found his three years ago. And Eddie had killed her precisely four seconds after smelling her. Jerome was glad he had more patience than that.

"Well," Amber sighed, shaking her head "You're not gonna kill her in the near future, but you know that Fabian isn't going to be happy."

"He'll forgive me." Jerome ground out confidently.

"Of course he is," Patricia hissed "Fabian's favourite, Jerome is. Aren't you Jerry?" she spoke with such hatred that Jerome could barely believe it sometimes. Sure, Jerome was the first person that Fabian had ever bitten, and they were bound to have some sort of connection, but favourite? No. Fabian was a very calm fair person. He didn't have favourites.

Fabian was their father, a doctor. And their mother? Nina, the most kind caring woman Jerome had ever met in his life. He was so unbelievably lucky.

_I don't know why Fabian treats him as if he's this perfect little angel. He's not. Sometimes I just wish I pull of his head! _"Charming, Trixie," Jerome grinned at her reflection in the mirror of the car. Patricia glared at him. Her eyes dark. Jerome frowned "You're probably gonna have to go hunting soon." He said. And it was odd. Even though she almost hated him, they were family. Hey, it was a normal brother/sister relationship.

Patricia was about to snap some sharp comment back, but Eddie spoke up. "Why not go tonight baby? I want to wrestle a bear."

Jerome burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you don't like twilight, don't read the fanfiction, don't go out of your way to write a review to hurt my heart. I get it, some people hate twilight, others don't. I'm not writing for you, I'm writing for me. So get out of my face. **

**To all other lovely reviewers, thank you. x**

**Beginning**

"No one? Ever?" Mara asked for clarification. Joy shook her head, taking a bite of her pizza slice.

"Nope, all the girls here aren't good enough for the Clarkes. Jeez, they really bug me,"

"And…Jerome Clarke?" Mara asked, turning to their table in the cafeteria. They were all talking, all pale and beautiful. Dressed in expensive clothing, and she was pretty sure it was their massive car in the parking lot. Jerome was talking to the red haired girl, who she'd learnt as Patricia. The red haired girl seemed to be angry, but Mara couldn't be sure. Jerome was leaning back in his chair, grinning. As if he'd won the conversation they had been having. His hair was swept off to the side, perfectly, a deep dark streak of almond running through it. It looked incredibly soft. And Mara wondered what it would be like to run her fing-

And then suddenly he turned towards her, looking her right in the eyes and Mara looked away quickly.

"Yeah, gorgeous Jerome. Don't bother. He won't come near anyone here. I'm surprised he didn't make a huge fuss when you sat beside him in Biology yesterday. He requested to be sat alone." Joy watched Mara for a second, seemingly thinking of something "Where are you from?"

"Hampshire," Mara answered, wondering what she was thinking.

"Oh. I just thought…." She frowned again, looking at Mara. She made the small dark girl uncomfortable, her stare examining her. She shifted in her seat slightly, taking a sip of water. "You look like you come from…somewhere sunny," she shrugged. Mara raised her eyebrows

"We had a holiday home in Brazil. We use to go…all the time. I love the sun," Mara nodded, amazed that Joy had gotten it so bang on the dot. She looked fleetingly out of the window, there was no sun here. "How could you tell?"

Joy shrugged, "Oh it was something stupid my mum use to tell me when I was younger. If you liked the sun, you'd get a spot of sunlight in your eyes," she grinned. Mara laughed with her

"What? Like with buttercups? You hold the flowers up under your chin, and if it's yellow you like butter?" Mara laughed, a tinkling sound.

"Exactly!" Joy laughed, picking up her food and dumping it into the bin, finished. "Shall we go?"

"Oh…" Mara looked down at her food, she wasn't done. And she didn't want to be wasteful and seem ungrateful. But Joy was her only real friend here, so she nodded, dumping her food and following her out of the cafeteria. Risking one glance at the Clarke table.

He was staring right at her.

**Line Break**

"She's going to look," Amber sighed, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Well at least that's something. You almost kill her and she can't stop staring at you." She picked at her food, but of course it was just a prop.

"Nice," Eddie grinned "Did you scare her?"

Alfie laughed, he had felt Mara Jaffray's mood. "She's not scared, just curious. I doubt Jerome here could scare anyone." Alfie shook his head again, eyes flickering to the small girl. He took a deep risky breath, but no, he could not distinguish her from the others. The smell was the same. Mouth watering.

Jerome glared at Alfie for a moment. Before turning to Patricia, her eyes were a lot lighter now "Feel any better?" he asked her. Patricia looked up at him growled, much to Eddie's delight. Who twined his fingers in with hers.

"Same as always." _You don't know everything. I know when I need to hunt. I know. Me. Not you. Stupid._

"Now, Jerome." Amber whispered. Jerome waited a moment, grinning when he heard Patricia's thoughts, she was still angry with him. He turned to meet her eyes. Her eye's widened a fraction, and it only lasted for a second, but it frustrated Jerome, not being able to see what she was thinking. He kept his stare on her, but now zoomed in and listened to their conversation. Ah, he resisted the urge to smile. Joy was going on again about how he hated the female population of this crowd. He grinned, wondering what they would do if he did indeed get too close to them.

He looked at Mara through Joy's mind, and it aggravated him slightly, but she had the clearer view of her face. "Where are you from?" Joy asked, and Jerome almost scolded himself. Joy of all people had caught on and he hadn't. Mara came from somewhere sunny.

"I love the sun," she sighed. And Jerome instantly, unknowingly relaxed at her voice. He watched her look outside, and didn't miss the flash of sadness across her face. She must hate it here. The darkest part of England, there was more snow than sun. But he supposed, that boded well for him and his family.

He was awakened out of his revere when he heard her laughter. It jolted through him, even though he was so far away from her. He sat upright, letting the electrical charge zig-zag through him. He stood, his chair scarping loudly. The few people beside their table looked up in shock. The Clarkes were nearly always soundless.

"What are you doing?" Alfie hissed, reading his emotions, but he frowned. There were too many _worry, shock, confusion, protectiveness, loss, sadness, joy _"Jerome. Sit down, you're causing a scene."

Jerome said nothing, shuddering. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry," he whispered, so quietly that his lips barely moved. But of course, everyone on his table heard him. He sat down in his seat, and then turned to see that Joy and Mara were leaving. He watched her curiously, examining her every move. She seemed reluctant to throw her food away. Ah, she wasn't wasteful. He watched her follow the other small girl out, had the sudden urge to follow her.

"Jerome…" Amber whispered, touching his hand. Alfie stiffened, more so than usual, as he watched their contact. Amber didn't say the next bit out loud, thankfully _Can you not read her mind?_

"I can't," Jerome sighed. "I don't know, it's….blocking me. Something, something in her eyes."

Alfie sent out a calming mood and Patricia shrugged sluggishly "Stop it, Alfie," she sighed "I don't want to be calm. I want to be energetic, I'm going for a run,"

"Now?" Eddie whispered, watching as some students stood up, the nerds. They were going to class early, indicating that the bell was going to ring soon. "But we have English,"

"Ditching," Patricia sighed, standing up and throwing away her food a little too forcefully, the trap snapped in half.

"Wow." The young boy said from beside her. He shook when she looked down at him "Y-you have to report that, it's broken property,"

"I should tell you what I should do with it. I should shove it up you-"

"Patricia." Jerome appeared at her side almost instantly. And the young boy frowned, confused. They moved fast. Jerome read his thoughts and swallowed slightly nervous. It had been careless of him, to just appear at her side. "Sorry, Jaime,"

"H-how do you know my name?"

"You're in my advanced maths class,"

"Y-yes, but you've never spoken to me before."

Jerome stopped again, another slip up. He'd worked out the boy's name from his thoughts, "I'm talking to you now." He said through gritted teeth, stepping forward eyes glittering. The bell rang loudly, and little Jaime ran away.

**Line Break**

Mara sat down in her English class. She liked English, she was good at it. But then again, wasn't she good at most things? She chose to sit at the front, and Derek sat beside her. "Hey Mara," he grinned "How are you settling in?"

"Very well, thank you." She smiled back, tucking her hair back "I was-" she paused, looking up to See Jerome Clarke staring at her from behind him. Derek turned around to see Jerome looking down at him.

"Hello Derek." He stated "I'm sorry, but Miss Keeps says that we have to do the switch around seats. I'm beside Jaffray." Mara blushed, feeling her second name slide between his lips. She wondered how he knew. But then again, in this small town, everyone seemed to know everything. Derek glared at him, but saw Miss Keeps standing at the front, waiting for him to move. Jerome slid into the seat, and almost immediately they were set into tasks, to answer the questions on the sheet.

"Um…I think 2 is….is probably b," Mara whispered quietly. Jerome's jaw tightened, and he nodded slightly.

"You're right," he said through gritted teeth. He took a deep breath, a long deep breath. "Sorry if I was rude, Mara. I'm Jerome Clarke," he managed a small smile.

"Oh." Mara's eyes widened, and her hear almost stopped at his smile. "T-that's fine. You didn't know me, so it's alright,"

"There was no excuse for my behaviour." He stated quickly, brushing her comment away. "I was rude." He said nothing, turning back to their sheet and filling in the next seven answers without blinking. Mara watched in awe.

"Do you know if they're right?" she asked timidly.

Jerome laughed.

"Oh, you're serious?" he asked, seeing her stunned face. "Well…I….uh….I just know."

"Right, so you're just a genius?" she asked, raising one dark elegant eye brow quizzically

He grinned at her "Exactly," but then he frowned again, watching her. He seemed….frustrated?

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just dying to know what you're thinking."

"Why?" Mara asked boggled. What a peculiar boy. Desperate to know what someone was thinking? Mara had never been desperate. She had been curious, but she would never voice her thoughts.

"I….find you very difficult to read," he seemed to be speaking his words carefully, checking them before he said it. Thinking before he spoke.

"Really?" Mara laughed "My mum says I'm an open book-"

"-Your mums not here." He stated quickly. It wasn't meant to be an insult, or to be rude, or to hurt her. But it did. He was just stating a fact, something he'd learnt. Mara's lips turned down slightly, and she felt her eyes water, but she shook her head, clearing her throat. "No, you're right. She's not." Mara tried to sound professional, but she could feel herself slip. She looked down at the sheet of paper, where his impeccably neat handwriting had scrawled the answers. She read then, understanding his logic.

"Hey, Mara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Alright! I take it everyone has finished?" Miss Keeps called loudly, clapping her hands, Mara looked up immediately, and ignored Jerome for the rest of the lesson.

**Line Break**

"Would you like me to photocopy it for the both of us?" Jerome asked as they were both packing up. Mara looked up at him, swinging her bag over her shoulders, flicking her hair back. The scent hit him again, but after spending so much time with her, it was getting….bearable.

"No, don't worry, I'll do it," she slid the sheet off the table "I'm heading to the library now anyway,"

"Okay." Jerome didn't know what to say. He knew he'd hurt her, and he…he wanted to make it right. "Mara," he called after her as she walked past him. She turned around, waiting. "I'll walk with you,"

Jerome didn't know why he'd done it, but he didn't want to leave her. She was making him feel things. He felt…human. Her smell now filled his head. But it was okay. The scent was just as sweet and appealing, but he was able to stop himself from tearing her head off. After all, who would that help?

He walked beside her, close enough to look normal, but not touching. Nowhere near touching, but he could still feel her heat, radiating off her. And he wondered whether he had done that when he was alive. He supposed he must have. "Why did you come here?" he asked, trying to fill the silence as they walked through the empty halls. Everyone was outside, it wasn't raining. Which was the first this week.

Mara sighed, and Jerome turned to look at her face, but her hair hid it from him. He tried again to read her mind, but no…blank. "It's a long story,"

"We've got time," well he did anyway. He had forever.

"My mum got a new boyfriend,"

"And you don't like him?" Jerome assumed, nodding. Seemed plausible, normal. Acceptable. At least he knew more about her-

"No. That's not it." Mara shook her head, pausing at the end of the corridor, looking left then right "Um…" she turned to him "Which way is the library?"

"Left," he answered easily. He had forgotten she didn't know her way around, she walked with such confidence. "So, why?"

"Hmm? Oh. Well, he travels a lot, and I could see it made her unhappy to have to stay with me, so I decided to come here," Mara shrugged, smiling at a teacher who passed by. Jerome looked down at her in utter shock. She was _selfless. _She was the first human being, who was actually selfless. He was frozen for a moment. He had met those who faked selflessness, or who thought they were selfless, but had a ulterior motive, whether they knew it or not.

"But now you're unhappy," he said in a low voice, a caring voice. And it stunned him just as much as it stunned her. She stopped, and pivoted to look him in the eyes.

"So?" she whispered "Listen, Jerome. I forgot, I'm meant to be meeting Derek outside, he wanted to show me something out on the field," she handed him the paper "Will you get me a photocopy? You keep the original, after all, you did write it," she smiled slightly. But Jerome was no fool.

"Of course," he nodded "But maybe you should put yourself first once in a while, because I get the feeling that you deserve a break,"

Mara shook her head almost immediately "I don't deserve anything else," she seemed to think about her next words, and they came out very forced "I am content."

"Sure you are. And I'm an idiot."

Mara smiled wryly. "I'm beginning to think you know a lot more than you let on, Jerome Clarke."

Jerome immediately loved the way she said his name. His mouth didn't fill with venom, in fact, at the moment, her scent didn't bother him. And he looked into her eyes, a teasing glint in them. And Joy was right. He could see the sunlight in her hazel orbs. "I was about to say the same thing," he whispered.

**Line Break**

"You idiot," Alfie shook his head. _You like her! EW! Ugh, that's worse than Patricia and Eddie. She may have fallen for an American, but you! You fell for a __human! __Are you out of your mind?_

"Stop it, Alfie," Jerome sighed. Alfie sighed, guilty.

"Sorry, I can't help what I'm thinking. Do the others know yet?"

"Nope, you're the first,"

Alfie looked around, the forest, he listened, he could hear some deer nearby, but they had just eaten. They were full now. He didn't speak, perched comfortably on a boulder, but he thought _Do you love her?_

"No," Jerome shook his head "I don't think so, I'm just…curious,"

_How would that work? You loving her? You…you wouldn't be able to touch her, to kiss her, to-_

"Alfie. If you could contain your thoughts, I'm not too fond of seeing Amber as vividly as you are," Jerome shook his head, glad that Alfie was now thinking of the deer. "What if Eddie's right?" he voiced his fear out loud "What if she is my 'one'? And I'm only going to kill her, I can't avoid the inevitable."

"If it was inevitable Amber would have seen it," Alfie brushed him off, believing it one hundred percent. "Fate doesn't exist, it's all about choices," _Choices….like the choice I made about not killing that boy who almost bumped into me._

Jerome laughed loudly "Come on, we better head back,"

"Oh yeah, they'll miss us for a couple more hours,"

"I can hear Amber, she's looking for you." Jerome said lightly, brushing the lion hairs from his shirt. Swallowing the blood still in his mouth. _You can hear her from here? _"Yeah," Jerome nodded "Sorry, I try not to, you know that."

"Yeah I know, it's just, a little unnerving you know. Doesn't it bug you? Like at all?"

The two of them started racing back through the forest.

"Yeah, but it bugs me more to not be able to hear anything."

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all those that reviewed, please know you are dearly loved. x**

"Fabian?" Nina touched his hand lightly as he sat at his study. Fabian looked up at her touch and smiled kindly. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing,"

"I may not be able to read minds, but I know when my husband is lying to me. Come on, is it something about Jerome? You haven't been acting yourself since he came to spoke to you about yesterday. And you wouldn't tell us. But you can tell me, I'm your wife," she twined her fingers in with his, and Fabian's eyes smoldered looking up at her.

"I think that Jerome may be falling in love with a human."

Nina frowned, not understanding "But that's not possible,"

"I don't know." he sighed, long floppy brown hair in his eyes "He just seems to find her blood so much sweeter than the rest, and he's managed to contain himself, which is really quite remarkable. Considering his past. So...I'm thinking that maybe, the reason he's able to hold off, is because...he loves her," He stood quickly, well it would seem quickly to human eyes, but for him it was rather slow. "You can't think about it." he ordered, he could smell Jerome and Alfie, racing home.

"Doesn't he know?"

"No. I don't think so. I'm not sure, you know Jerome, always hiding what he's feeling." he held the sides of Nina's face, kissing her softly. "You mustn't think about it."

"I won't be able too," she shook her head "How about I run off, telling him I'm going for a walk...wait, will you be able to not think about it?"

"I should be able too." he nodded "I've known Jerome a long time, if he can see I'm focused on something else, as long as he feels is doesn't concern him, he should leave me be, and not pry too hard. But you can't keep something a secret from him for forever," he kissed Nina once more, as she turned and ran.

Jerome knocked on his door and Fabian almost jumped, sitting down at his desk again he resisted the urge to smile. "Come in, Jerome."

The door opened and before he could blink Jerome was sat opposite him, one leg crossed over the other. "Listen, Fabian. I know that you know," he sighed, he had read their minds on the way over here. He felt bad, there was no need for Nina to have left.

"I always seem to underestimate you," Fabian shook his head, smiling. "How did you find out?"

"Alfie. I think. He was thinking about it, and I realized, his logic really didn't seem all that far off, you know?" he sighed, brushing imaginary dust from his shirt, and running a hand through his hair. "So I came to ask for your help,"

"Oh?" Fabian frowned, wondering what Jerome needed. And as Jerome read his thoughts, he answered.

"If I do love her, I would obviously need to make her...one of us." he managed his words delicately "So...I was wondering how likely it would be that I would be able to do it. I mean, to bite her, and taste her blood, without getting into a frenzy and killing her,"

_Highly Unlikely _Fabian thought before he could stop it, and his dead heart ached at Jerome's grimaced. "That's what I thought," Jerome sighed sadly.

"No! No, Jerome." he shook his head "I don't mean that, if you truly love her, then you will be able to taste her blood and stop yourself. You have good self restraint."

"Like you did for Nina? Was her blood sweet to you when you bit her? Was it hard to stop?"

Fabian didn't speak, instead choosing to think his answer. _Nina's blood was sweeter than I could have ever imagined. But I knew I loved her, I could just tell, so as I carried her back here, I wasn't thinking about myself, I was thinking about her. And I knew, I couldn't kill her. I know you can do the same. _

"And one more problem," Jerome sighed, licking his lips needlessly "What if she doesn't like me back?"

Fabian smiled comfortingly, truly feeling like a father _You deserve this Jerome. I can think of no one that deserves love more than you do. She'd be a fool not to love you. _

_He's right. _Nina thought, Jerome turned and smiled at her, as she placed on hand on his shoulder, in a very comforting motherly gesture. "Jerome, you deserve this. You've been through so much..."

Jerome smiled slightly "Thanks guys, good night," they all laughed, it wasn't as if they'd be going to sleep, was it? He left them, and Nina smiled at Fabian happily.

"He's so wonderful,"

"They grow up so fast," Fabian joked, and they both kissed lovingly.

**Line Break**

"Jerry, come on. Let's go play basket ball," Eddie tapped him on the shoulder, but Jerome shrugged him off, a new plan already in his mind.

"Sorry, can't."

"Why not?!" he called "Trixie's not coming! We haven't played in a while!" Eddie called, and it almost hurt Jerome, his thoughts were so sincere and childlike, he truly meant it. _I wonder if he's saying no because Patricia's been ruder than normal recently, I think she's just a bit tired. I mean, if she can get tired. I don't know! Jerome, stop! Come on! I'm not gonna talk to you about the human girl, or anything mildly related to school. We can fight? Sounds like fun, right? As long as you don't cheat of course-_

"I'm sorry, Eddie." Jerome growled, turning to look him in the eyes "I can't go."

"Why not? Where do you have to be that's so incredibly important? Hot date?" Eddie laughed despite himself.

"There you are Jerome, I was worried you'd left," Amber skipped up to him. And thought about her next words, Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Fine! You two have your silent half sided conversations! But come on Jerome, you've been playing the sullen single for forever! Let it go! You have till the end of the world to find a girl, and I doubt you'll die even then," and Eddie ran off, hurt. Jerome resisted the urge to go after him, instead reading Amber's thoughts.

_By the time you get there, she'll be asleep, so all good. Mr Jaffray went to sleep about half an hour ago, her window is slightly open, but be careful- it creaks. Good luck_

"I'm sorry about this Amber,"

"It's fine." She shrugged, Jerome tried to read her mind again, but she was suddenly thinking very hard about the chinese alphabet, he frowned

"Amber," he whispered in a low voice, and now she was thinking of fashion. "Amber what are you hiding?"

"Ah look! It's Alfie! Must dash," and she disappeared.

**Line Break**

Jerome had never been here at night before. It was a little too close to the treaty line then he was fond of. But he could smell her, her scent was everywhere, on everything. As if she's rubbed herself against the entire house. He probed with his mind, and could only feel one sort of strange presence, her dad? So he couldn't fully read his mind either. Maybe that's why she was able to block him so effectively. Amber had been right, the whole house was silent, the heartbeats were slow and rested. He scaled up the side of the house, making sure no one saw him, and looked through the window.

It was her room alright, it was dark, but he could still see perfectly. She was tangled up in the blankets, wearing green pajama's, her hair flown out on her pale pillow. He lifted the window slightly, hearing it creak, and crept in, closing it behind him.

The first thing he noticed was the warmth. It was incredibly warm in here, she was radiating heat, as was the radiator. It was an odd feeling, at home the heating was always off. It was just waste of money. But in here, her dad had obviously but a lot of effort into making this feel like her old home. It was boiling. But of course, it didn't effect him at all, he wouldn't break a sweat if he was standing on the sun. He risked it, and took a deep breath in, inhaling the incredible aroma. The venom filled his mouth before he could stop it, and he found himself taking a step towards her bed.

But he contained himself. Swallowing his instinct, and instead looking around. The room was incredibly neat, a large bookcase by the wall, he walked over to it, and started scanning titles. He resisted the urge to grin, she was into all the classics? He pulled out one book that was still slightly warm, she must have been reading it today

_La Push_

He gritted his teeth, holding the book and turning to look at her, wondering why on earth someone as innocent as Mara Jaffray wanted to know more about wolf country. He opened it on her bookmark, and was surprised to see writing, all over it. He smelt the book, and under her heavy and beautiful scent, he could smell something else. Dog. He flipped to the front of the book, and sure enough, was written _This Book Belongs to: Mick C. _He didn't know who Mick C was, but he knew enough to know that the boy associated with wolves. How dare they? How dare they even come close to he- Wait. Now he was being silly. So what the wolves were talking to her? He was in her room! Looking through her things! Watching her sleep, he was suddenly very disgusted with himself, and slid the book back, stepping towards the bed once more.

She sighed, her lips pouting someone "She's not here," she mumbled. It took Jerome a moment, but then he remembered. He had said that to her, when they had that conversation about her mum. Her face contorted into one of pain. He reached out his hand, as if to smooth out her forehead, but brought it back, that would be careless. "Mick," she whispered. And Jerome felt himself stiffen in anger, he did not realize that this emotion was jealously. "Jerome,"

He looked up in shock, thinking she had awoken, her voice was so clear, but her eyes were still shut, and her heart beat still steady. He felt _alive. _

**Line Break**

"Hey Mars," Mick grinned, Mara smiled back, tucking a waving black lock behind her ear as the wind flew it about. "Haven't seen you in ages," he wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her tightly. "Liking it here?"

"Oh yeah," Mara rolled her eyes playfully, leaning into his embrace. It had always been like this with Mick, he was like a brother to her. "Living it up in the darkest place in the world,"

"Hey! At least you're on a beach," That was true. Mara looked out longingly into the waves and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to come here more often. I miss the sea,"

"Good. Now you have a reason to come visit me," he kissed the top of her head "We've missed you around here Mars, you belong here. You belong here with your dad, and me. Look what all that suns done to you, you're tiny!" he threw his head back laughing and Mara rolled her eyes, whacking him in the chest playfully.

"I prefer the term, vertically challenged! And hey, you're only a centimeter taller than me!" Mick had long floppy blond hair, not the most attractive boy, but he had a big toothy friendly smile, and he was one of the kindest people that Mara knew. Looks didn't matter to her, and she knew he felt the same way.

"You just wait, once I get my growth spurt, I'll tower over everyone in this place," he unwrapped his arm from around her, running forward "Come on Mara! Race you!" and he sprinted off. Mara laughed loudly, feeling truly happy for the first time since she was here, she took off running after him, feeling the sand under her shoes. And she truly felt like she was home.

**Review!**


End file.
